


Torn Up Throats

by LeatherlipsIero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Animal Attack, Coffee Shops, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dog Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shy Frank Iero, Supernatural Elements, Trauma, selective mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: From a complete strangers view, Frank Iero would seem like any other normal shy 22 year old with an extremely bad immune system.Those were probably the reasons why he always wore scarves and never talked.The few people who knew him, knew he could talk, but just labeled him under selective mute.Because he never talked.Because he chose not to talk.Because he was afraid?-"Hi welcome to my café! What can I get for you?"When Frank finds himself in an empty yet somewhat cosy coffee shop owned by the strange and weirdly attractive Gerard Way, he has no idea what's waiting for him around the corner.





	1. Prologue

Frank had no idea why he was at a dog fight. Everyone around him imitated him, he loathed the thought of gambling and dogs were like his favourite animal for god's sake! Why would he want to see very angry and dangerous dogs, but still dogs, kill each other while a lot of MC guys cheered like they just won Buckingham Palace in lottery?

Oh yea, he vaguely remembered now. 

He wanted to do a good deed to make the world- or at least New Jersey a better place. 

Man, who was he kidding except himself? 

Frank Iero did this for himself, finale. 

Because, believe it or not, he was incredible easy to guilt trip and it was even easier for Frank to guilt trip himself. 

Which was what he had done.

After a week by slightly ignoring his girlfriend, his parents, starting to smoke yet again and calling in sick for work; he actually felt sick and the stones churning inside his stomach didn't help at all. 

Therefore, to at least make the guilt stones inside him smaller, he went to one of Belleville's most dangerous places- Belleville was pretty dangerous all in all, but as in more dangerous than rest of the place; the dog fight club. 

Somehow Frank had managed to convince himself that somewhere in this horrible place, there was one or some cute and miserable dogs that needed to be saved from a gruesome destiny. 

Now looking at the big cages made out of iron, seeing as they shook every now and then and the awful growling, barking and every other dog-like sound emitting from them seemed to tear his little hope apart. Sure he loved dogs, but Rottweiler or Doberman had never been his favourite race. 

Why couldn't it be cute border collies or pugs? 

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to another show from this electric building, I'm your host for tonight Billy Bob Jackson and I can tell ya; it's going to be a great event!" Came suddenly from the ring making everyone turn their attention towards it. 

The dogs had been let out of their cages and were now chained to the wall. Franks guesses on the dog races had been nearly correct, seeing the Doberman and Schaefer was growling at each other.

"Tonight we've got two special entertainers," The man inside the ring screamed into the mic, making everyone cheer. 

It was fucking disgusting.

"Two bitches, two bitches in chains, well at first hahaha!" He continued before spitting at the Doberman, making it bite after him. The man, Billy Bob something, climbed out of the ring, giving signal that the fight would start soon. 

"Well you can call me a dog, but I can tell you, I'm not stepping into that circle." And the crowd roared into laughter again. Frank felt even sicker as he continued to watch without battering an eyelash. How could people find pleasure in this?!

"I can feel it's going to be an excellent evening tonight!" 

_For you maybe_

For a moment Frank was so absorbed into his own thoughts that he didn't notice people moving closer around him, trapping Frank in the crowd. And there was no way in hell he could just walk out of it without a scratch, if he had to push his way out. 

The men around him had to be like 6'7 feet tall for fucks sake!! 

How could poor little midget Frank survive that? Plus all of them looked like those scary ass MC folks! Most of them probably were though. 

"I know that both Emma and Judy are quite prepared. I can sense the energy, the electricity. Can you feel it?!" Billy babbled into the mic before finally giving signal to release the chains which held the dogs. 

And then the fight was on.

-

The fight had finished in a blur of sharp teeth, fur, claws, growling, and blood. 

Frank had been forced to watch it there he stood trapped between motorcycle guys and ex-prisoners. He had nearly thrown up a couple of times when the fight had been at its worst. 

But he had managed to cover the gags as coughs and it had gone surprisingly well, no one had killed him and he hadn't fainted, yet, but it was still a small victory for him. 

He sighed heavily as he walked through some creepy alleyway behind the club. He had left the building with a heavy heart, he hadn't managed to save a single dog. The only thing he'd actually done was making even more guilt stones churning inside him and not getting himself injured or killed.

Drowning himself in self-pity, Frank didn't hear the running paws, barking and dog-like panting behind him before he was tackled into the ground, face first. 

His breath was knocked out of him as soon as he hit the ground, injuring his hands at the cold, hard pavement. Gasping breathlessly he managed to turn his body around only to be met with the unmistakeable growling of an angry dog. 

It was the Doberman bitch who had won the fight. 

Frank held his breath unknowingly, shaking of fear as he stared into the black pits of the dogs crazed eyes. It just stood there for a while, a few seconds? A minute? Frank didn't know, but the dog just stood there growling at him, dribbling saliva on his denim jacket and maybe, just maybe, it was a bit confused about what it could do with its newly found freedom. 

Despite the situation, Frank felt bad for the Doberman. It had most likely been born into this life, born to serve in the fight ring. 

Suddenly there was a loud yell behind them, startling both Frank and the dog, followed by more voices and running feet. 

The dog looked slightly panicked for a second before it started to growl at Frank again, this time more aggressive. It seemed like it was dead set on that the only escaping way was trough Frank, even though it could just run past him. 

And when Frank didn't move, it did what every other angry dog would. The Doberman growled again, before lunging at Frank and sinking its teeth in Frank's throat. 

Frank fell onto the ground again, his breath coming out as small hitches as he shook in fear and pain. He couldn't even gasp properly there he lay feeling the sticky thick yet warm body fluid trickle down his neck and soak his poor white t-shirt. The taste of the familiar metallic taste was even worse, when he felt it rise up from the back of his throat and to his mouth, choking him slightly. 

He could still feel the adrenaline rush in his ears, pumping trough his veins making the cold venom filled pain less unbearable. 

The voices around him seemed to quiet down along with the dimmed lights. 

Oh, I'm going to die.. Was the last thought that crossed Frank's mind before everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short and hardly edited,,, also friendly reminder that I've made a trailer for this! [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWtiIzKbIHk)

Frank preferred cream in his coffee than milk, and he preferred milk in it than nothing at all. 

He also liked to put a piece of dark chocolate in his coffee since it changed the taste into a softer bittersweet one. 

It was kind of a habit he had, but not every cafés and coffee shops had that option, so Frank usually had some dark chocolate in his pockets wherever he went. 

Of course Frank had once liked his coffee just plain black and straight from the pot, but for a few months ago he had started to change every single habit without realizing it himself. 

A thing he didn't change though, was his favourite café. 

Frank didn't like to change things if he wasn't forced to and went he as far as calling himself a man of habit. Besides he'd always had a soft spot for small yet warm cafés which felt as if a little piece of home every time one stepped inside. The term 'loyal customer' existed for a reason after all. 

Frank adored the term loyal customer, it made him seem trustworthy and special in a way. He had been one at the cute book-café people would normally just walk past, until his girlfriend- well ex-girlfriend had started to work there. 

She seemed to be everywhere Frank usually went nowadays and it made him feel naked. 

Karma wasn't a bitch, it just made sure you got a dose of well-deserved distress and discomfort. Frank knew he deserved everything heading his way. 

After that nerve-stirring event by seeing his ex-girlfriend being the cashier, Frank practically fled out of the former comfy book-café, walking as fast he could down an unknown street farthest away from café. 

-

Even though it was just the end of September, it had started to get very cold and the wind had taken a form of icy knife blades, finding its way through clothes and making your nose along with your earlobes numb. Burying his face further down in his warm and comfy scarf, Frank shuddered a bit when the icy wind blew past him once again. At least it gave him a reason to wear his scarf without people questioning it. 

He had never been down these streets and with a good reason too. Every house and building in this part of town seemed to have a never fading shadows cast over them and they were probably much older than the other buildings in the small town. Frank felt the skin on his back crawl as he slowly walked down the empty street, only hearing his own footsteps on the paving stones. 

He started to walk faster, feeling his heart and breath speed up along with the rhythm of his footsteps. All of it felt oddly familiar, like one of those cliché Halloween horror movies, except the lack of pumpkins and ravens in dead naked trees. 

Frank calmed down a bit when he saw lights in a slightly inviting café or store in the end of the street hidden in the shadows. He was cold, slightly panicked and in a desperate need of something warm to drink for his itching throat, so Frank ignored the crawling feeling, the fading paint and the dirty windows, and walked into the kind of welcoming café, not noticing a pair of eyes watching him with curiosity from the inside.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited at all ups! Btw this is also published on wattpad under the username zeppelinspaced

Once he'd fully stepped into the abandoned yet slightly cosy coffee shop Frank let out a shaky breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Gazing quickly out of the big and dirty window just as a reflex, Frank felt a small shiver run down his spine as he saw a bunch of ravens decorating the dark blue evening sky. 

The crawling feeling of someone following him or keeping an eye at him hadn't disappeared, but as he stepped further into the warm and familiar smelling room he let himself relax some while taking of the thin coat. He wished he had chosen another jacket today, but at least he had his scarf tightly wrapped around his neck. 

Placing the jacket over his right arm, Frank was finally able to get properly look at the small shop he was currently standing in. A few tables was places here and there not quite making a messy tone but creating a sense of someone's home. Two to three big and comfortable looking leather chairs was placed around every table, some having pillows placed on them and some having blankets over the back. Frank also noticed the wooden walls with random pictures scattered all over, some being music artist, concert posters or just paintings. 

The place overall looked so nice that it was nearly a shame that the coffee shop was placed in this hidden street. Frank wouldn't mind having this café as his favourite from now on since he had no clue how long his ex would be working for the other café. He was a man of habit and he hated changing his habits, but this café reminded him of the other but at the same time not. 

Stepping further inside, Frank scanned the place once again in search for someone working there and when he couldn't spot one single soul inside of the café except himself, he found his feet walking towards the closest table before sitting down in a comfy chair. 

A few seconds after he'd placed the thin coat over the chair arm Frank heard a sudden cough making him emit a small yelp along with his heart speeding up and skipping a beat. Ever since that certain accident Frank had been easily startled by nearly everything.

Looking up after calming his breath down, Frank's eyes was met by a pair of fiery looking hazel eyes studying him from behind the cash register. The owner of the shining and captivating eyes had a curious yet playful expression painting his features. From his messy raven-hair, thick eyebrows, pixie nose, high cheekbones, defined jaw to his pink lips whom ended in a crooked smile, Frank could easily spot a playful and big personality. 

"Can I help you?" The strange man asked after what seemed like an eternity, smiling politely in Frank's direction as he leaned on the polished wooden desk. Even though the shop was empty as a desert, he didn't seem very fazed by Frank's presence- quite opposite actually; it rather seemed like he'd expected him for months. 

Shaking his head just barely, Frank swallowed away his anxiety and nervousness before standing up from the leather chair, pressing his bitten fingernails down in his sweaty palms. With what seemed like slow and agonizing steps, he made his way towards the way too happy man for his liking. 

"I-," Frank started off by saying only to be interrupted by his own cracking voice. Coughing some as he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment, he quickly averted his gaze from the raven-haired man's intense eyes.

"M-may I get a black coffee, please?" He managed to ask, just stuttering some. 

The raven-haired man's smile widened by that and he turned to the cash register typing in something before Frank heard the familiar plinging noise. 

"That's $2.52." He continued to smile as Frank gave him the money and grew a bit more if possible when Frank murmured he'd could keep the change. 

Frank hadn't spotted a nametag of any sort, so he just went by calling him 'smile guy' in his head as he watched him there he again was seated in the huge chair. Frank just felt curious there he sat and observed the man from the other side of the café, they had just met, if you could call that meeting someone, and yet he still felt pulled towards the weirdly attractive man with the crooked smile. 

Throughout the past years, Frank had never been a very social person nor had any sudden social outbreaks. Everyone he'd talked to or known would describe him as shy or just extremely introverted, so when he had started to date everyone was a bit shocked to put it lightly. It was a shock to Frank too, that someone had found an interest in him, the shabby looking, shy and guilt filled person everyone knew him as. 

However, another thing found himself shocked over was that he for once had an interest for someone, he actually wanted to know smile guy, to talk to him or just sit in a comfortable silence while reading books. Maybe they could read aloud to each other too, maybe André Bjerke since Frank had a weird fascination with odd crim books. 

Before his mind could ponder over how smile guy's reading voice would probably sound, Frank found himself shaking his head again. Smile guy had most likely other more outgoing and interesting friends than Frank would ever be. His shy and introverted personality always got in the way and ever since that certain accident Frank found it harder and harder to keep any company. 

Frank's confidence could be discussed, but whenever he got too uncertain, he would always pull himself backwards again. The things that always seemed to get him by surprise, was the people who would smile at him, talk to him or interact with him in other ways. Frank had never found himself interesting, nor other people for that matter, so when people actually talked to him, he'd always find a way to push them away. 

When a finger snapped in front of his face, he involuntary shrieked making the owner of the hand giggle a strange yet comforting giggle. Frank could feel his cheeks burn for the nth time as he stared into smile guy's playful orbs. 

"Sorry for snapping you out of your daydream, but here's your coffee." He motioned towards the steaming cup placed on the dark brow wooden table in front of Frank. 

"I'm Gerard by the way," He continued, not moving from the chair across Frank's. He stared a bit as Frank reached a shaky hand out to grab the probably warm cup. 

"So," Gerard began again when he didn't receive any sort of response from Frank. "What's up with the scarf?"   


End file.
